User talk:Count Caterpie
New Wikia Skin nonsense Use headers Iwas recently unblocked. Please do not block me again because look here Slipknot Darkrai 12:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I really did stop flaming and sockpuppeting. I am going to be a normal contributor now. I will honest! I also am very sorry for flaming you, etc. Slipknot Darkrai 19:26, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Count Caterpie What do you mean about I wasn't subtle about sucking up thing? Slipknot Darkrai 11:53, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Even though i will have like a 2% change of getting sysop priviliges, I will still show some skills because I know that contributing good is right and I won't ever nag for sysop priviliges ever again and if I get them, it might be because of my good behavior. I will not flame you and Launchballer ever again like My Name Is Tom did and I won't flame again or vandalize again. Thanks Slipknot Darkrai 12:17, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha... - Count Caterpie 00:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Absolute ignorance Talk Bubble Where is the Talk Template? Phantom Zelda 12:56, October 14, 2010 (UTC) BARTHIBAN GAMES If you never create gibberish pages, why did you create the BARTHIBAN GAMES article by moving Mario. It said you were the - Drilly Dilly 22:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) What are you doing, going through my contributions one-by-one? I did not create that page. I moved it back to Mario after it was vandalized. I don't add spam. - Count Caterpie 00:53, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Uhm.. No. I remember exactly. That's why I knew what happened. - Count Caterpie 22:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Luigi's NEW Mansion Why did you delete my Luigi's NEW Mansion article? - Mario129 01:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Because it wasn't an article. It was a redirect to another wiki. - Count Caterpie 01:40, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Main page Donkey Kong Pages What is the point to these articles? For example, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest . There's nothing Mario related to that in this game. I can see having articles about Donkey Kong characters that are featured in Mario games, but the actual games themselves yea. - Wagnike2 16:11, November 10, 2010 (UTC) The game pages stay. Donkey is part of the original games. He are also covering Wario and Yoshi games for the same reason. - Count Caterpie 23:56, November 10, 2010 (UTC) * I'd argue that then there is no point to differentiating yourself from the Nintendo Wiki. But that's me. - Wagnike2 04:44, November 11, 2010 (UTC) * Because we don't cover Zelda, Metroid, Fire Emblem etc. Only Mario and spin-offs. - Count Caterpie 18:38, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Categorizing Sorry if I should know this, but how do I categorize pages? Please could you tell me, because I would like to help out with this wiki as much as I can! PokemonGod. Pardon me, but.. Pardon me, but why did you delete the The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! article? If you look on the disc cover, there's an exclamation point. So why didn't you add the "!" part? - Drilly Dilly 00:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I didn't delete the article. I deleted a duplicate. - Count Caterpie 20:54, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :I don't want to hear your nonsense. Look on the disc/disk cover so you you can see a "!" after the "Show" part. P.S. You DID delete the article. So stop lying you bleeping admin! - Drilly Dilly 23:29, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :And yet, here is the article: The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. The page I deleted was a duplicate. Refrain from calling me a bleeping admin. That could count as flaming. --- Count Caterpie 01:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Image Template Is there a proposals page on this wiki? If so, I would like to suggest that an image be added to the template. On the wiki I come from, there is a template that serves the same purpose, but it has a picture of a character in the game, with a large, red, X over it. I would like to suggest a similar lay-out. Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 20:54, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I'd recommend bringing it up on the corresponding talk page. - Count Caterpie 06:31, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Ness Why did you delete my Ness page? If Link and Kirby can be on this wiki, I don't see why Ness can't. Besides, It was more than the first version you deleted.Pie676969 20:29, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Ness was moved to List of Characters in Super Smash Bros. series article. It cuts down on pages unrelated to Mario. Link still has a page because he has appeared in Mario games. - Count Caterpie 20:37, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Sorry if I seemed rude. It's just that he is my second favorite character. 1. Mr. Saturn 2. Ness 3. GenoPie676969 21:50, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello! And all other concerns I have Hello! I'm BassJapas from Zeldapedia. Previously known as the girl who decided to remove red links. I would like to apologize for my red link removal, and my swearing on this wiki. And I would like to come and make a new start. Hope you can find it to forgive me. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 16:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah. I remember you. I accept your apology and sure, you can stick around and help. We appreciate all the help we can get. --- Count Caterpie 20:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :I would also like to know what your policy is on user images. Since mine is used in my signature. I wanted to know if I was allowed to upload it. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 16:47, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::We allow each member two personal images as long as they aren't explicit. --- Count Caterpie 20:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, thank you. And I'll probably end up only uploading one. Since on all my wikis (that aren't ZP) I have the Japas artwork. Thanks for telling me. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 21:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's not a .jpg file. It's more of a .png. Since .jpg messes with the quality a bit, I much prefer to use .png, unless I can't find a .png file, I will try my best to make the .jpg transparent. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I don't think it matters what extension it is, as long as all the uses of the images are corrected. - Count Caterpie 22:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. Just wondering, do you guys have a IRC channel? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :No we don't. We only have about eight consistent editors. So we never bothered. - Count Caterpie 05:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. I'm not pushing any limits with my edits, am I? EDIT: Will you answer this last question on my talk page? So I get alerted with the little box when I check in tomorrow, since I'm leaving in about two minutes. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 05:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I am not avoiding bans. I am seeing Caterpie in a Count Bleck suit. You may be a fan of Caterpie and Count Bleck, right? If not, I may have guessed. Irrelevant articles WHY are there IRRELEVANT articles on this wiki. For example: Fox McCloud is not relevant the the Mario series, so is Kirby and Link. Please ask an admin to delete all irrelevant articles (excluding SOnic articles because they appear in the Mario game Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games) P.S. Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Super Smash Bros. don't count. Delete them :First of all, you could be a little nicer. Second, I am an admin, so I'm not sure why I have to ask somebody to do that. Third, sign your messages. Fourth, don't blank articles. Fifth, I won't delete this articles, as they are being left up until they are assimilated into List of Characters in Super Smash Bros. series. - Count Caterpie 01:03, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Eh, just kinda butting in. But some things get cameoed (malon and talon's braoch). And The Smash Bros. series does count because characters from the Mario series are in it. And second, I think he knows how to do his job. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 16:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thank you for the welcome. I used to be a Vaati fan, but not too much anymore, I still think he's cool though. I'm a huge fan of the Zelda series and have played and beaten every title to date. Mario is my second faverite series. I usually play the big titles (Mario Galaxy, Sunshine) and the spin-offs (Mario Kart, Mario Party, Sports titles) but recently beat Bowser's Inside Story. Also, just to let you know, my edits sometimes take awhile because I use my iPod to edit...and it's awfully slow. Thanks. (Oh yeah, I also play Donkey Kong) [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 03:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Heh. Vaati also appears in Four Swords Adventures for the GC. I actually have not played the four swords for the GBA. Some people/magazines/websites do not count it as a main Zelda game and as a multiplayer spin-off instead. But yeah....I'd like to see him in a 3D Zelda perhapes. And sure I'll try to vote later tonight after a few other things. By the way, one fact I find cool is that I actually live a few miles away from the city where Mercades Rose (voice actor of Rosalina) lives, I found that out on the Super Mario Wiki. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 03:51, January 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your Message Presumed retirement RE:Boo Final Fantasy and Sonic characters It is confirmed that final fantasy characters will be returning as playable characters in Mario Sports Mix. Their last appearance was from Mario 3-3 Hoops for the DS. I know none of their names, but do they have articles here....even though they're from FF? And btw, sonic characters have articles on this wikia (as you know) ...but some of their articles contain info about the sonic universe and their role in it, which is uneeded in my opinion. These non-nintendo characters should only have info about their involvement in the Mario series itself....and not about their own games. Should this be fixed? (I haven't seen too many articles like this, just some) [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 06:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC) There is also a character from Dragon Quest that will be playable as well, he's this little blue blob thing. Urgh! Why did Square Enx (or however you say their name) have to include so many non-Mario characters? Why not Rosalina, King Boo, or Toadette? Oh well..... [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 06:27, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I still think he has stats though. Go onto the Super Mario Wiki and look up Mario Sports Mix. They already have all info about the game. (I know because I used to contribute there, years ago, and I check up on what they've got once in awhile) Their wiki is almost perfect, anytime we need info, that is the place to go. Not to copy it or anything, but that's where I find out the latest information [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 06:39, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good...exept for one complication, that Slime and other FF characters have already appeared in more than one Mario game. FF characters were in Mario 3-3 Hoops, so we'll have to include stats from both games. Slime also was playable in some other Mario game for the DS......it had a weird name I'm not totally sure it was released for the US, but I do not believe it was a sports game. We'll have to look into it later. Soon I must go to sleep. Any final words? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 06:58, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Exellent. Then it's settled. We can do that. Let's just make sure that whenever we type in a characters name, "Slime" for example, that we are lead to the Square Enix page. Or if we type "Blaze" we are lead to the sonic characters one. Night :) [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 07:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) sorry sorry, i cant really do that, it takes ages to rename the files, play the game, upload, add images all at once, i wish i could, but it long enough as it is =/ -- 19:02, January 28, 2011 (UTC) upload you mean the Destination file? upload you mean the Destination file? -- 19:08, January 28, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks.-- 19:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Luigi's Mansion Articles